(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sinks and more particularly to such a heat sink that has the radiation fins fastened to the base panel by means of press-fit engagement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional heat sinks have the radiation fins bonded to the base panel by means of a soldering technique. There are heat sinks in which the base panel has channels for the mounting of radiation fins. A similar design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,859 in which plate-like cooling ribs, projecting from a base plate at intervals and approximately parallel to each other, protrude with a connection strip into the base plate in which they are cast. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,776 discloses a heat emitting unit in which a number of parallel, flat ribs are attached to at least one side of the main body and projecting from the main body. The ribs pressed into place through deformation of the intermediary ridges after insertion into channels on the main body.
Employing a soldering technique to bond radiation fins to a base panel is not environmentally friendly. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,776 simply has the parallel, flat ribs pressed into place through deformation of the intermediary ridges after insertion into channels on the main body. This method simply provides a two-point clamping force to secure each flat rib to the associated channel. If the parallel, flat ribs are not accurately inserted into the channels or a vibration occurs when the parallel, flat ribs are pressed into place through deformation of the intermediary ridges after insertion into channels, the flat ribs may not be all kept in close contact with the bottom edges of the channels to show an equal height. If the flat ribs do not show an equal height after installation, the heat emitting unit will be regarded as a defective product, and the flat ribs may vibrate or fall from the main body.